Itachi's Birthday
by NHL-chan
Summary: Ada apa dengan 9 Juli?. Special for Itachi's birthday. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Drabble fic, warning inside.


Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family (maybe)

Rated : K+

Warning : OOC, AU, etc

Normal POV

Kring, kring, kring. Terdengar bunyi jam weker yang lumayan nyaring bergema di sebuah kamar. Kamar yang berisikan 1 tempat tidur dengan selimut berwarna putih dan 1 meja belajar tersebut dipenuhi kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mana-mana. Kamar tersebut dihuni seorang mahasiswa semester 2. Kabarnya, mahasiswa tersebut adalah pewaris klan Uchiha beserta kekayaan-kekayaannya-tentu saja dibagi dua dengan adiknya. Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 02.00, masih terlalu pagi bagi seorang mahasiswa untuk terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Ng..." Terdengar suara erangan dari balik selimut berwarna putih bersih itu. Kemudian, terlihat tangan seseorang yang keluar dari selimut tersebut. Tangan itu berusaha menggapai-gapai tombol jam weker yang sedari tadi berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Setelah berhasil mematikan jam weker tersebut, perlahan-lahan terlihat ada kepala seseorang yang menyembul dari selimut itu.

"Hah, sudah jam 2, ya," Gumam orang tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti, orang itu menuruni tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah gontai, orang tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajarnya yang ada di salah satu sudut kamar yang di sewa orang itu. Orang tersebut adalah Itachi Uchiha, mungkin banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya, mengapa anggota klan Uchiha yang terkenal dan kaya raya itu tinggal di kost-kostan yang kecil dan biasa-biasa saja? Hal itu karena seluruh anggota keluarga Itachi tinggal di luar negeri. Tetapi, Itachi tetap memilih tinggal di Tokyo untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di University of Tokyo. Sebenarnya, klan Uchiha memiliki banyak mansion di Tokyo, tetapi Itachi menolak untuk tinggal di salah satu mansion Uchiha. Alasannya mudah, Itachi ingin hidup mandiri. Parahnya lagi, Itachi menolak untuk dibiayai keluarganya. Dia lebih memilih untuk bekerja sebagai salah satu pelayan restoran mewah di Tokyo.

"Hah, banyak sekali tugas yang harus kukerjakan," Ucap Itachi seraya memandang tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang 'bertengger' dengan indah di atas meja belajarnya. Celakanya, orang yang memberikan tugas-tugas tersebut adalah Orochimaru-dosen paling killer di kampus Itachi. Bisa dipastikan orang yang tidak melaksanakan perintahnya, pasti akan menjadi makanan ular-ular peliharaan Orochimaru. Hal itulah yang membuat Itachi rela bangun tengah malam begini. Kalau tidak, mana mau Itachi merelakan waktu tidurnya walau hanya satu jam.

_I realized the screaming pain_

_Hearing loud in my brain_

_But i'm going straight ahead, with the scar._

Terdengar suara handphone Itachi yang berdering.

"Hah, siapa 'sih malam-malam begini SMS?" Ucap Itachi kesal. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Itachi mengambil HP-nya yang berada di dalam laci meja belajarnya.

**From : 08568536xxx**

**Hei, kau ingat hari ini hari apa? Jangan balas pesan ini.  
><strong>

"Hah? Hari ini hari kamis 'kan? Memangnya ada apa?" Karena terbakar rasa penarasan, Itachi 'pun melihat kalender yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

"9 Juni. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Lalu, kenapa aku melingkari hari ini?" Gumam Itachi. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya dia sedang berpikir, mengingat ada apa dengan hari ini.

"Hah, sudahlah, paling nanti juga ingat," Ucap Itachi seraya melempar HP-nya yang sedari tadi masih dia genggam ke tempat tidur dengan benar-benar tidak berperike-handphone-an. Dia 'pun langsung mengerjakan tugasnya lagi, meskipun sebenarnya dia masih memikirkan ada apa dengan hari ini.

(skip time)

"Hah, akhirnya selesai jugaaa!" Ucap-atau yang lebih tepatnya teriak Itachi. Waktu sudah menunjukkann pukul 05.00 pagi, artinya, sudah 3 jam Itachi mengerjakkan tugas-yang keterlaluan banyaknya itu. Karena sudah lumayan pagi, Itachi memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap. Dengan sigap, Itachi langsung menyambar handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandinya yang berada di dekat pintu masuk kamarnya.

Setelah selesai melaksanakan ritual paginya, Itachi 'pun dengan gesit memakai pakaiannya. Gaya berpakaian Itachi benar-benar berbeda dengan kebanyakan anggota-anggota klan Uchiha lainnya. Itachi lebih suka mengenakan pakaian yang santai. Seperti hari ini, dia hanya mengenakan kaus biru dengan model sederhana dan celana jeans panjang. Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya, dia segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapannya. Seperti biasa, Itachi hanya memakan roti selai dan segelas susu, benar-benar berbeda dengan Uchiha lainnya. Orang tuanya 'pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Itachi yang benar-benar bukan Uchiha. Teman-teman sekampusnya saja banyak yang tidak percaya dia keturunan Uchiha.

"A-apa! Su-sudah jam 7! Haduh, gawat! Kelas pertama dimulai jam 07.30! Mana hari ini dosennya Orochimaru lagi! Mati aku!" Teriak Itachi frustasi, waktu memang berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Dengan tergesa-gesa Itachi menghabiskan sarapannya, tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Itachi segera mengambil tasnya yang sudah sedari tadi terduduk manis di pinggir tempat tidur Itachi. Setelah mengecek segala sesuatu yang harus dia bawa, dia 'pun langsung berangkat kuliah dengan tergesa-gesa.

(skip time)

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga," Ucap Itachi. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Itachi baru saja pulang dari kuliahnya. Saat kuliah, Itachi sudah bertanya pada teman-temannya ada apa dengan hari ini. Dia sudah bertanya pada seluruh anggota gengnya-Akatsuki, pada ehem-kekasihnya-ehem Hana Inuzuka, sahabatnya Kyuubi, bahkan dia nekat bertanya pada kepala sekolahnya-Tsunade. Tetapi, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menjawab. Setiap kali Itachi bertanya tentang ada apa dengan hari ini, orang-orang yang dia tanyai pasti hanya tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

"Ng? Di mana kunci kamarku? Aku yakin tadi pagi menaruhnya di pot Ukichi ini, apa jangan-jangan kubawa, ya?" Sontak, dia langsung merogoh-rogoh tasnya, kantung baju dan celananya, bahkan di dalam sepatunya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Itachi yakin tadi pagi dia menaruh kunci kamarnya di suatu pot bunga yang bertuliskan 'Ukichi'. Itachi tidak berani membawa kunci kamarnya saat dia keluar rumah. Karena jika dia membawanya, kunci itu pasti hilang entah jatuh di mana.

"Ah, ini dia! Tapi, aku yakin sekali tidak menaruhnya di bawah keset ini. Apa jangan-jangan..." Belum sempat Itachi melanjutkan kata-katanya, mata Itachi sudah ditutup oleh seseorang. Sontak, Itachi langsung kaget dan memberontak.

"He, hei! Lepaskan, lepaskan!" Itachi berteriak-teriak dan terus mencoba memberontak. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, orang misterius tersebut terlalu kuat untuk Itachi. Itachi dapat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, kemudian Itachi langsung di dorong paksa, sehingga Itachi tersungkur masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan tidak elitnya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu tertutup dengan sangat kencang. Saat Itachi bangkit dan membuka matanya, dia melihat keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Itachi yang sudah dikuasai rasa was-was, segera membuka sepatunya untuk dijadikan senjata. Takut-takut ada pencuri di dalam, Itachi melangkah dengan sepelan mungkin dan sangat hati-hati. Saat dia menyalahkan lampu kamarnya...

"OTANJOUBI OMODETOU, ITACHI!"

1 detik, Itachi melotot

2 detik, mulut Itachi menganga lebar

3 detik, sunyi senyap

4 detik, semuanya yang ada di kamar Itachi bengong

2 jam, Itachi berteriak "APA! HARI INI AKU ULANG TAHUN!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, semua orang ber-gubrak ria

"Ya ampun, lama sekali kau menyadarinya, aku sampai mengantuk menunggumu sadar," Ucap Sasuke seraya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan berapa-kecepatan-otakmu-mencerna-kata-kata?

"E-eh, mi-minna? Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini? Lho, tou-san? Kaa-san? Baka outoto? Akatsuki? Hana? Kyuubi?" Tanya Itachi panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu! Kami sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari!" Jawab Mikoto Uchiha-ibu Itachi.

"Ja-jadi, yang SMS tadi malam itu..."

"Itu aku baka aniki," Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Yah, karena semuanya sudah ada di sini, ayo, kita berpesta sampai pagi!" Ajak Pain-ketua Akatsuki.

"Setuju!" Jawab semuanya -minus Sasuke dan Fugaku- bersemangat.

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan 'menghancurkan' rumah-" Terlambat. Tobi sudah loncat-loncatan di atas tempat tidur Itachi, Kisame sudah bermain dengan shower Itachi, dan kegiatan-kegiatan GaJe lainnya. Itachi pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

'Sepertinya nanti pagi rumahku sudah tak berbentuk,' Batin Itachi pasrah. Ck, ck, ck, kau punya pekerjaan besar besok pagi, Itachi.

**Owari-?-**

Review?


End file.
